Guess Who's Coming To Dinner?
by TraceyLynnFrame
Summary: Rushing Home From a Burning Opera House, Meg is About To Get the Biggest Surprise of Her Life! One Shot


***I noticed there isn't a lot of Meg/Erik stories online so thought I would write some alternate ending one shots, although hope to do a full story and still working on my tv show. I'm not a professional writer, but I do love the story of the Phantom and have tons of stories in my head. I give all credit to ALW, Leroux...never read Kay but might have some references. Most of my stories are 2004 Movie Based.**

**Meg Giry quickly hurried down the street towards her mother's little apartment, making foot tracks in the snow all the way and carrying a brown leather bag. Her mother, Antionette Giry, got up from her chair by the fire very quickly when she saw her daughter come thru the front door. "Meg!" she shouted. "Mother, I'm sorry I wasn't home sooner. I"...Meg was cut off. "It's okay, Meg. There's something I need to tell you before you come any further into the apartment" Antionette said with a tremble in her voice. "What's wrong, mother?" **

**Meg was already tired and cold from the trip not only from the opera house, but down to the Phantom's lair, in which her mother was not aware of yet. "He's here!" Antionette quickly said. "Meg ...I" but before her mother could continue, Meg pushed thru her and hurried to the couch. "Erik is here!" an excited Meg proclaimed as she rushed to the couch and looked around to find him sitting in the floor staring at the fire with a blank stare. "Erik?" squeaked Meg. Erik was not wearing his mask and his dirty blonde hair was a mess just as it was when Christine left him for Raoul that same night. Meg did not care what he looked like and quite honestly she thought he looked even more handsome without his mask. He reminded her of a character from one of her romance novels.**

**"Erik...I would like for you to meet my daughter, Marguerite Giry. Meg...this is Erik" said Antionette with a yawn. "I guess the events of today has made me quite tired. If you two will excuse me, I would like to retire for the evening. Meg! Do not worry. He will not harm you. Erik and I have been friends for a very long time. He is like a brother to me." And with that she left the two alone to get to know one another.**

**"So...are you hungry? I made a chocolate cake last night and I think we have some leftover wine somewhere" asked Meg quite eagerly. "Yes, that sounds delicious" a very hungry Erik replied. Meg quickly takes out 2 saucers and cuts into the cake. She then finds the wine bottle along with two glasses. Before Erik knows it Meg has planted herself on the floor next to him and presents him with his slice. She then starts to fill the glasses of wine. "Mother doesn't really like me to drink, but what she doesn't know won't hurt" giggled Meg. Erik as well had a slight lift in his lip and was quite amused with Meg's sarcastic humour. He had known Meg to always be a spoiled ballet rat who ran about the opera house and never listening to her mother. Always making up stories about the Opera Ghost. His favorite being her description of what he looked like when she had never seen him a day in her life. But it did keep the curious ballet rats and chorus girls far away from the lower levels of the opera.**

**"Do you like it?" Meg smiled as she asked Erik while he was in mid bite. "Mmm Hmm" Erik said with his mouth full and trying to form a very awkward smile back at her. Meg was already starting to pour her second glass of wine when Erik finally cleared his mouth of the tasty morsel. "Meg, perhaps you should slow down. If you are not use to drinking wine...well, it can make one intoxicated very quickly" "Oh, I'm not worried about that. I just found out that my mother has been lying to me all these years. Why wouldn't she tell me? Meg was very puzzled and was trying to put all the clues together. "I knew she delivered letters to the managers for you, but ...friends? Can I ask you something?" Erik nodded as he took another bite. "Why did you choose Christine?" He looked at her and cocked his head. "What I mean is... if Christine had never come to the opera house...would you have chosen me?" Erik suddenly choked on his wine, but soon recovered. "I'm sorry if I asked something that you don't wish to answer."**

**After a moments pause which seemed like an eternity to Meg, Erik finally answered, "Your mother...she knew I had special talents and had asked me if I could see into the future. I told her that you were to be Empress one day and that I would do everything in my power to make you Prima Ballerina so the Emperor would take notice of you. I did not realize at the time that you would blossom into a very lovely woman. When I approached your mother about courting you, she was angry and thought I had lied to her. I begged her forgiveness and told her I would stay away from you unless you needed protection especially from that filthy Joseph Buquet. I also promised her I would take care of you both financially, but needed her help in getting money from the managers. So we devised a plan. But it still didn't help my loneliness, so she agreed to help all she could to find someone for me. I soon heard Christine singing and well you know the rest..."**

**"Was you more in love with her voice rather than her beauty?" Meg said barely above a whisper not really wanting to know the answer. "It became an obsession...especially when Raoul came to the Opera House. It was a challenge for me. I only let her go because I knew I had lost. I as just a dog ready to die for her. I would have killed myself if your mother had not come for me" Erik said with a slight lump in his throat. Meg had started to cry just a little thinking about not having him around anymore to amuse her from her everyday boredom. She loved the tricks he played at the opera house especially on the diva, Carlotta.**

**"Do you still love her?" Meg said as she looked away. "I only ask because I think you should know about the awful things she said about you behind your back. You are better off without her. In a few years, when you have lovely blonde wife and kids and living in a cottage by the sea you'll say to yourself...what did I ever see in that Christine Daae?"**

**"Meg, that doesn't change your mother's dreams about her daughter. She thinks you are going to be Empress. " Erik sounded hopeless but before he could say another word Meg got up and went to fetch her brown bag. "Erik, do you know what my mother loves more than anything in this world? Erik shook his head. "Money...she dreams of money. My mother gave up hope of me being Empress the day she told me that I have until my nineteenth birthday to find a rich suitor or else she will find one for me. I have 3 months, Erik. And you do not want to know who she has in mind. Listen to me, I know I will never been like Christine but hopefully I can be more. To be honest, mother and I are about to lose our apartment. We haven't even 2 francs to rub together."**

**"Even if I wanted to marry you Meg, I don't have any money. It's all at the bottom of the opera house probably burnt to a crisp by now. I do love you Meg, but I don't want to build up false hope again. Your mother made up her mind along time ago that she did not wish for us to be together and that was when I did have money" Erik said with a lost look. Meg started to open the bag but then stopped.**

**"If you love me as you say then Im sure mother will agree to a quick marriage, especially since we will be living under the same roof. As for the money...well, it's a good thing I'm a spoiled brat and never listen to a word my mother tells me. I believe this belongs to you. I found it's contents while I was snooping around your lair after the mob left." Meg said all the while grinning from ear to ear.**

**Erik quickly opened the bag and dumped all it's contents on the floor. Thousand franc notes fluttered about along with something hard that hit the ground. "My mask!" Erik soon realized he didn't have his mask on. That Meg had been talking to him this whole time bare faced like he was Human and not a monster.**

**"Oh, you won't be needing that. This mask is the reason why your face is so scarred. I can help you. No, Im not a doctor but mother and I do help out at the hospital. Many men returning from war have had far worse than you, Erik. I have learned how to treat and heal various scars and Im pretty sure I can help you. And whatever can't be healed...well, that's what stage makeup is for" giggled Meg and Erik soon joined her.**

**Meg threw up a hand of money followed by Erik who then grabbed her face and gave her a kiss, but then quickly broke away. "You need a ring." Erik reached into his pocket and pulled out Christine's ring. "All I have is the ring I gave Christine...I can get you another..." Erik was interrupted. "I'll take it! Finally, I have something that Miss Perfect doesn't."**

**Erik kissed her again slowly but then deepening the kiss. "Yes, definitely need to get married as soon as possible" joked Erik.**

**Okay, so I know I probably had a million errors. Like I said Im not a professional writer or else I would have books published by now. This is all just for fun. Try to review more on the storyline or what other things you like to see in Phantom Fics rather than on the grammar or historical faults. I really wanted to go further with this story, but I'd rather do one shots as each story may have a different outcome. My next one you will see Erik and Meg actually yell at each other. Most of my stories will stay K ratings, altho Im not opposed to doing mature.**


End file.
